


Breeding Ground: Angel and Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter finds two gorgeous redheads dressed in rather alluring costumes lying inside his bed. There's only one way this is going to go.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Breeding Ground: Angel and Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts).



Harry Potter smiled as he opened the door to his bedroom. He looked forward to it very much, not only because it was comfortable but because he also really wanted some rest from an intense day of Quidditch and heroic deeds. Something about these two things combined always served to drain energy from him, though he would not complain for the world. After all, helping people and playing Quidditch were two of his deepest passions. There was a third, which was bedding attractive and willing women, and that was one hobby that simultaneously took up and replenished his energy. Something about the power of sex granting him stronger magical ability. It didn't matter much, since, you know, bedding attractive and willing women who never left unsatisfied was deeply invigorating in and of itself.

He stretched his arms and finally glanced towards his bed. A smile broke across his face as he saw the sight before him. Two women, gorgeous beyond all belief, lies in his bed. Both had red hair, large perky breasts and long legs, though one had brown eyes and freckles scattered all over her body whilst one had blue eyes and unblemished skin. Susan Bones and Ginny Weasley wore costumes that complemented each other rather nicely. Susan had opted for a sweet, innocent look that greatly belied her true depths of naughtiness, she wore an angelic-looking white dress with fur at the hem and lace at the sleeves. The wings that were attached at the back were crushed beneath her weight but he could see the mass of white feathers. It showed off her rather curvy figure and accentuated her already impressive bust. Ginny wore tight black latex that clung so tightly to her body it might as well be a second skin. It concealed everything, although her hard nipples showed clearly through the clothing, but there was a silver zipper that ran between her legs and up her torso that he could unzip to reveal her beautiful body.

Harry enjoyed this lovely sight for a long time before he finally spoke. "Well, happy birthday to me, I suppose. Are the two of you my presents?"

"Of course we are. Have fun, birthday boy." Susan smirked as she rolled around in the bed. Her dress flared up around her hips, revealing her firm arse for him. Harry reached out and grabbed her, jumping into the bed. Ginny helped him remove his clothing. To reward her for her help, he kissed her first, tasting the sweetness of her lips and inhaling the scent of her perfume. He tugged at her soft hair once before letting her go. He then shoved his cock into Susan, groaning at the heat emanating from her wet pussy. The redhead beneath him cried out and rocked backwards against him, sliding her arse down his crotch and against his heavy balls. He pistoned his hips, moving back and forth at a great speed, channeling his magic to duplicate the sensations so Ginny, too, could experience them. Both women cried out as he rubbed his thumb against Susan's clit. Ginny lay with her legs spread open, having unzipped her own costume so she could thrash around more freely. Harry slammed deep into Susan, his free hand endlessly exploring her gorgeous body. Susan's scream echoed around the room as Harry bottomed out inside of her and rocked her to the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. She came, soaking his cock with her juices, and he pulled away from her after he finished painting her insides white. Her skin had a nice glow to it, a benefit of having received the come of a magically powerful wizard, and her eyes were shut as she took a little break.

Ginny pounced immediately afterwards. Harry laughed as she knocked him backwards. He lay flat on his back and she sank down onto him, as he reached around and cupped her arse. Her brown eyes flooded over in lust as he moved his hands to cup her breasts and rub her nipples before placing them around her hips. Then she began grinding down onto him, while at the same time he began moving his hips up and down. Her breasts bounced in her face as she rode him and he sat up a little so he was in a good position to kiss them. She purred at that, encouraging him to keep going in a hushed voice. Her dripping core oozed all over the place and pulses of pleasure ricocheted through their bodies as their loins joined again and again. "Come for me, Gin," Harry whispered, slipping his thumb into her arse as the movement of his hips grew faster. Obediently Ginny shrieked out her orgasm when it hit her, slowly losing her coherency. Her breasts heaved and she was sweaty. Harry smirked at that as he filled her pussy to the brim with his come. He pulled away and watched as his come bubbled out from between her legs.

"Well, ladies. Happy birthday to me, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a tribute to megamatt09 and his distinctive writing style and elaborately built universe that consists of Hadrian/Harry/the Dragon King sleeping with every hot woman he can find, think of it as a fanfic of his fanfics. I own nothing!


End file.
